


Twenty Seven Days

by statechamps



Series: Twenty Seven Days [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Recreational Drug Use, The Beatles - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statechamps/pseuds/statechamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting anew. Cleaning ye ol' slate.   Começar de novo. However the hell you say it, it all falls back on the same meaning, something everyone is taught to do from their ankle bitin' years, to begin again.</p><p>     Now, if you're seeking to be a foolish and stubborn lass such as myself, I forward you to keep on keepin' on, and get those stunning eyes of yours reading this piece of work about how I, Brinley Natasha Robinson, became what seemed like Liverpool's most hated in 27 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Seven Days

Starting anew. Cleaning ye ol' slate. Começar de novo. However the hell you say it, it all falls back on the same meaning, something everyone is taught to do from their ankle bitin' years, to begin again. 

Now, if you're seeking to be a foolish and stubborn lass such as myself, I forward you to keep on keepin' on, and get those stunning eyes of yours reading this piece of work about how I, Brinley Natasha Robinson, became what seemed like Liverpool's most hated in 27 days. 

➸

Day one, 11/23/59 

"Ya blabber on for hours about givin' yourself a bloody good reputation, and yet, your generous mum is nearly done with grub and 'ere you are, arse up and drooling!" 

My eyes began to blink - 1, 2, 3 - before adjusting to the newly installed and blindingly bright light above my head, pulling an animalistic groan from the back of my throat. "Ay, repeat yourself, mummy dear. To label me as exhausted would be a downright understatement," I chimed in, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The room was brimming with busy sounds as I lay on the settee, just as mum had mentioned - arse up and drooling. The heavy smell of ground beef lingering in the air and the crackling sound of oil accompanied with mum's hollering was enough to change my mind and make me pull up into a sitting position. A loud cackle surfaced to join the explosion of noise as mum lay her hazel eyes on my clearly disheveled appearance, with a mess of curly chocolate brown hair to top off the look.

"I'd go off 'nd catch that seven o'clock bus if yer not planning on being tardy on ya third day 'o work, Brin!" she bellowed over the commotion, spatula angrily separating the meat sizzling on the pan. I sat for a few moments more, hands pressed into the red velvety softness the cushions held before standing for a much needed stretch. "Looks like I'll be getting dressed then, happy?" I muttered, still rubbing my sleepy eyes.

Moving boxes littered the carpeted floor of my bedroom - the door refused to open without a firm push and the sound of rustling. "Oh, Mason!" I gasped before clasping a palm over my mouth. "Did I lock the poor soul 'ere?" My eyes darted across the room, scoping out the damage that the elderly tabby cat had done behind closed doors. The orange bugger lay atop my bed, surrounded by soiled and torn pillows. It was easy to say that you could fill a teddy bear factory with the amount of stuffing that lay scattered around the room. 

Carefully maneuvering around the mess, I inched closer to my bed. Mason's head shot up as my foot made contact with the bedframe. "Jesus- fuck! Mother Mary that fuckin' hurt!" I screeched and clutched my foot as the cat hopped down from the bed and out the door. Falling back on the mess of torn fabric and stuffing, I considered getting more shut eye and spending the evening in a ball of self pity - and Lord knows I would've if mum's screaming hadn't of started up again, urging me out the door.

It's quite nippy when I leave the recently purchased flat, stepping out into the white blanketed streets dressed in my work attire; the diner's signature saffron yellow tea dress paired with black velour flats. The snow crunched beneath my feet, untouched after a minor blizzard. My mind was clouded with an uncalled for laziness that impaired my judgement and made me question whether or not I really wanted to walk to the bus stop just seconds down the road.

Breath in, breath out! In, out! In, out! Come on, lazy twat! Yer nearly there! It was a struggle to contain the giggle that begged to be released, clawing at my vocal chords at my words of wisdom. The sun had set ages ago, leaving the few street lamps to be the only source of light on this starless evening. The moon seemed to do no good. The neighbourhood was absolutely dead, not a single soul besides myself and the silhouette of another standing at the bus stop.

I thank Jesus, Mary and Joseph for blessing me in this particular moment of my life with the rusted but sufficient bus shelter towering over my head - protecting me from the cold and the artfully sculpted snowflakes finding their way onto the pavement. There may have been a slight chance that I was also thanking them for the lanky and brown eyed sweetheart that rest his head against the glass walls, cigarette dangling from between his lips. He couldn't have been aged more than seventeen years. My hands shook in anticipation after shutting the door, thinking of something smooth and flirty I could say to the lonesome bloke.

"Ay, you won't mind if a bum a smoke, will ya?"

"S'cuse me?" The boy questioned, throwing me a look of sheer confusion before bending down until his ear was level with my mouth. I began to tense up as his face inched towards mine, close enough for me to smell his cheap shampoo and cologne. He flashed me a toothy grin and placed his hands behind his ears, tugging on the unpierced lobes. "Big ears I got 'ere, yet they don't exactly got the listenin' part down."

"I, uh, I quizzed ya and asked how you'd feel 'bout bumming a lonely girl one of those smokes yer carrying 'round." I spoke shyly and pulled the black peacoat I wore a little tighter in order to button it up. It was impossible to not indulge myself in the view as he flashed another intoxicating smile and pulled a fag from behind his ear. "I suppose y'ain't carrying a lighter on ya, ma'am?

I popped my bottom lip out teasingly while crossing jacketed arms across my chest. "Now, John Smith, exactly what sorta cheap lass do you take me for?"

"Names George," the stranger declared in a matter-of-fact voice, paired with a smile to die for.

Returning a sweet smile, I spoke up once more. "Got yourself a last name there, George?"

"I suppose I do. Harrison, actually. George Harrison."

George poked the unlit cigarette at me, still sporting that goofy grin. "Gonna keep me waiting here all night?"

I pulled my eyes from the stare they held on the boy's lips, focussing them on the cigarette resting in the centre of his palm. "Ay, forgive me!" I couldn't help the crack in my voice or the smile that refused to vanish from my lips as I plucked the smoke from his hand.

George pulled the finished cigarette from his lips and dropped it to the floor, the puddles of water in the bus shelter putting it out with a satisfying sizzle. "I'd save that for later," he began, motioning to the cigarette before pointing a finger at the transit making it's way down the street. "Bus man won't let you smoke a thing in his ride."

"Cheers," I say, placing the cigarette behind my ear just as he had before. "I suppose this is the last I'll be hearing of you for awhile? Seeing as the first time I laid eyes on ya was in a bus stop in me mate's neighbourhood." George questioned, followed by a nervous chuckle. I shrugged my shoulders unknowingly, holding back a smirk when I noticed a tinge of hope in his eyes. "Maybe, maybe not. You decide." At this point, the bus had lowered and the doors were opened, welcoming in with what seemed like open arms. That, and the driver blowing his top as he yelled out for us. 

"I still haven't gotten yer name," mentioned George, his voice quiet as he kept close behind after generously paying the fair for the both of us. "Well, George. Ya never bothered to ask me. Figured you didn't care much." His jaw dropped suddenly, showing off his best bambi eyes as he pretended to be appalled. "I never! I cross paths with a charming and sweet looking woman such as yourself and it's not in my best interest to find out her name?" 

I took my seat quickly, choosing an empty spot next to an elderly woman, talking a young woman's ear off. "As well as being charming and 'aving killer good looks, I can be quite the joker." The bus began to rise once more before taking off into the night, causing George to fall back unexpectedly into the nearest seat. "Watch it!" A gruff voice boomed, followed by repeated apologies from the brown-eyed beauty.

"Hey, you! C'mon, don't do me wrong," he begged in a hushed voice that oozed desperation. I paused for a moment, thinking, before "Robinson," came blurting out. I turned around until our eyes locked, knocking the wind outta me. "Brinley Natasha Robinson." I paid close attention to the way that the corner of his mouth twitched before pulling up into a smirk, my fingers gripping the backrest of the chair I sat on. "And might I say, t'was a pleasure making your acquaintance tonight, Mr. Harrison."

 

➸

"No, really. I think I got it down this time, Belinda. Don't you believe me?" I sighed from the kitchen, eyes shut as the older Asian woman tightened the apron around my waist. "Yes... and I do believe you, hun. Just don't want you to do anything you're even a wee bit uncomfortable with." Her frail hands grasped my shoulders in an attempt to spin me around. "These hands," she murmured, staring down with sad eyes at the permanent trembling that they did. Sympathy washed over me in heaps as I watched Belinda talk herself down and I reached out for her, sliding my thumbs over the wrinkled skin of her hands. "I did apply for the waitress position, remember?" I verified in a light tone, eliciting a giggle from the woman in front of me. "'right then," she began, a bit unsure. "Why don't you get out there, working girl?" Grabbing a notepad and pen from the grease coated counter, I blew a kiss from my red painted lips and bound out the door.

The dining area was just as loud as the flat had been nearly two hours before, making it impossible to focus for the first few moments. I shoved my hand into the handy-dandy pockets of the apron, feeling around for the three pain killers I stored earlier.

I raised the hand carrying the three happy pills with my head tipped back, ready to ingest when I heard my name being called from nearby. I turned around abruptly, sporting a false grin as I glanced around, searching for the owner of the raspy voice. My eyes landed on a grey haired lad, waving me over with a stupid Cheshire Cat smile adorned on his lips. "Mr. Johnston!" I greeted with fake enthusiasm as he enveloped me in an uncomfortably tight hug. "How're ya feeling tonight, hun? Boys, this is Brinley. But please! Call her Brin!"

"Oh no, please," I chuckled to ease the tension. I hadn't even noticed the three teenage boys standing by the ding bat's side, all with awkward smiles decorating their faces. "So, Brin, tonight you'll have the pleasure of serving some of Quarry Bank's finest this evening, yeah?" I smiled shyly, agreeing with the old bloke in an attempt to move along the trainwreck of a conversation. "I guess I am, huh? Well, if you'll excuse me, sir, I'd like to get these boys to a table."

The three leather jacket clad boys shuffled into booths as I pawed through the washed utensil bin, picking out some of the finer, more cared for ones we had to offer. I turned around to place the silverware on the red plastic table, tossing my brunette locks over my shoulder before speaking quietly. "May I start you fellas off with some drinks? Free refills on all fountain sodas tonight," I added a wink at the end, earning a boost in confidence when one of the boys looked down to hide his blushing cheeks. The bambi-eyed boy with soft features was the first to speak; his voice as smooth and rich as chocolate. "Cola will be fine for me, sweetheart." 

"Make that two colas!" Teddy boy piped, nudging the other to speak up. "That'll be three colas in total," The third one added, showing off a smile of pearly whites. "Well, I didn't think it added up to eleven, Ring," teddy boy said under his breath, earning himself a smack upside the head. I was a blushing mess by the end of it all and the squeal that bubbled out from deep inside seemed to be inevitable as I disappeared to fetch the drinks.

My hands trembled violently as I placed the three largest cups I could find in a row on the counter before turning around quickly for the pitcher of Cola. "Oh, come on, bastard!" I hissed, searching frantically for the blackish beverage. "Looking for something?" a voice called from the opposite side of the room, followed by the sound of the door being shut. My eyes rolled in annoyance as I matched a name to the voice. "Hi, Mr. Johnston," I said, replying with a tight smile. The old man stood behind the metal door, glass pitcher in hand. "I've come to the rescue."

"Yeah, haha, thanks for that," I say and make my way to where he stood, only to have my hands pushed away before I had a chance to grab the handle. "Not so fast, young lady."

I flinched at the pet name and took a step back with a nervous smile. "But-" I was cut off once more by the nimrod. "No buts allowed in this 'ere diner," his voice was terrifyingly stern - I would've had a panic attack if it weren't for the smirk playing on his lips afterwards. "So, how's about a 'lil thank-you-Mr-Johnston kiss?" 

"Excuse me?" I asked hastily, not sure if I had been hearing him correctly. "For a second there I thought I'd been asked to give you a kiss!" Mr. Johnston's lips spread into a sickly sweet smile, showing off his yellowed teeth. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I picked up the three cups, supporting one between my forearm and bicep as I pulled open the second of the double doors that lead to the dining area. "I really must be going," I whispered, in too much shock to realize that I had been carrying empty cups to offer the three lads. "Brin, 'old up a second!"

With a smile and sweaty palms, I carefully placed the cups down onto the table. Teddy boy chuckled, tipping his head up towards me. "I agree, that's some bloody good glassware." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, unable to speak without clearing my throat due to the uneasiness I felt in the pit of my stomach. "What?" 

"Leave the poor girl be, John. She's clearly stressed about something," Bambi eyes interjected, reading me like a paperback novel and offering a kind smile. I stood motionless for a few moments, staring from one boy to another until I finally caught on. "Oh my stars, I'm so so so sorry, guys. I'll be right back with the cola, just give me-" If the boys weren't as attractive as they are, it's a fact that I would've lost my cool after being interrupted for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight, "Give it a second, yeah? How about you stop by the Cavern tonight after your shift, let's say around ten thirtyish? We're playing a show tonight and could really use another pretty face in the crowd." 

There was an awkward silence shared between the four of us. It seemed as if my voice was long gone. "I'll take the silence as a yes?" 

I shook my head in disappointment, a frown painted on my face. "I really can't, I finish quite late tonight and have to run to the department store before closing hours. My sincere apologies," I replied in a melancholy voice while beating myself up on the inside. "Come on, Brinley. What if I were to sweeten the pot?" he presses on, leaning forward on his elbows with fire dancing in his eyes. "I pay for the drinks and play you some of our finest tunes, and afterwards, you agree to let me take you out to the best coffee joint Liverpool has to offer."

It was almost as if the lad was asking for me to be putty in his hands; I nearly blacked out as the words rolled from his tongue. Placing the cups back to their previous spots in my arms, I chewed thoughtfully on my bottom lip. "I should really be getting back to work, fetchin' your drinks and all. Would you be willing to wait until I returned for an answer?" 

➸ 

"Gentlemen, finally, your drinks," I say in my best posh accent while respectively handing out the brimming glasses of Cola. "I'll be back in a few minutes time with your menus." A chorus of thank-you's was heard as I stepped away from the table, turning around to paw through the menu bin and pick out the better looking pamphlets we had to offer. As hard as they tried to keep quiet, it was quite easy to overhear their conversation. 

"The hell's a bird like that working 'ere for? I'd much rather see her in some lingerie while dancing at a gentleman's club downtown!"

"Shut ya trap, will ya Lennon? Save those thoughts for when your 'aving a wank later. Oh, Brin!"

"Don't be pokin' fun at John, Paulie. I think we all know ya nearly soiled those expensive boxers of yours when she walked over earlier,"

"You got yourself a point there, get a load of her legs in that dress!" 

I turned back around in an instant with clenched fists. My hands stung as my nails dug deeper into the fleshy palm. "Must 'ave been a mistake on my part - calling you gentlemen, that is." I hissed, grabbing the two nearest cups of soda and dumping it over the heads of the two boys sitting at the edge of the booths. "Enjoy your drinks, pigs."

"What in the bloody 'ell was that for!" I heard teddy boy shriek before the room fell silent; it left the only sound to be that of my shoes clicking with every step I took, getting closer to the diner's exit.


End file.
